Controlled Danger
by Kiran17
Summary: 10 years after High School. A reunion. Kurt and Blaine meet once again after a mutual break-up and now they want each other more than ever. A one-night stand becomes so much more when Kurt and Blaine come to learn what the other is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. I Do Not Own Glee**_

Fuck. This was not how it was supposed to happen. The litter of books piled high should have been read and the clutter of files discarded. Blaine Anderson, slightly dishevelled, looked up at the clock, cursed and hurriedly began to pack up his things before-

"Are you freaking kidding me Anderson? How the hell are you not ready? We have to leave in 10 minutes..holy hell..what is wrong with your hair?" There she stood, in his office, the devil incarnate, Santana Lopez and Blaine's best friend. Consciously patting down the stray ebony curl and realising there was little time, Blaine muttered an apology before apprehensively eyeing Santana's outfit. Short, strapless and slutty, it left little to the imagination. "Wow", Santana scoffed, "God could you be more gay? Only you would mentally undress me and then redress me in a different outfit."

With a small chuckle, Blaine patted down his slightly creased white shirt, adjusted his skinny black tie and looked at Santana with a confirming nod. At that, her eyes softened slightly, "Listen, we don't have to go to this thing, god knows it's gonna be a bloodbath, I just..it's a reunion...people are gonna ask questions Blaine.." She trailed off, her eyes downcast, almost ashamed at her own words.

Sighing at words he knew to be true, Blaine nudged her elbow playfully. "I know they will..I'm ready to answer them. Especially when I have the one and only Santana Lopez by my side...who would kick ass for me in a heartbeat". It was always a mystery how the unlikely pair stayed friends but one that neither of them dared to question. Smiling, although albeit unconvinced, she slid her arm into his and muttered something along the lines of "creepy ass hobbit". And with that they left, purposely neglecting the mention of who would be there, one person in particular, one person she knew never to mention in Blaine's presence. Even Santana Lopez was not that cruel.

Berating himself silently, Kurt Hummel gave himself a good once-over in the full length mirror before him. His black Amani suit fitted his slender figure well and was in fact the only one he owned. Being a freelance writer didn't exactly pay well. If it wasn't for the pleading of Mike and Tina, one of the few couples who stayed strong after High School and strangely good friends of his, Kurt Hummel would not be going to what he liked to call The Kiss Rachel Berry's Ass Fest.

"Hey babe.." Ejected from his thoughts, Kurt swivelled abruptly to see his very handsome, very naked boyfriend leaning casually against the wall, his smile nothing short of smug. Well, boyfriend was too strong a word, more like casual acquaintances who had too much sex to be just friends and Kurt had too much pride to be boyfriends.

Ignoring him, Kurt snatched his keys and headed for the door, " I told you not to call me that", he paused in the doorway, "I'll be home later tonight, if not, I'll be in jail for the murder of..", he trailed off, his eyes squinting thoughtfully. "Hmm...I guess it'll have to be a surprise!" Hearing a small chuckle behind him, Kurt walked out the door, his smile fading, there was nothing funny about tonight, in fact, Kurt Hummel was positive that this night would end in heartbreak.

The fragrance of magnolia filled the heave summer air, the sky a pale palette of pinks and oranges. Unfortunately, most of the remaining Glee Club members stayed in Ohio, the only exception was Mercedes, although even with a recording contract, they had heard very little of her since. Yes, there was an air of excitement but it was masked by the stale stench of fear emanating from all invited to this so called reunion. Nobody wanted to be the failure.

Standing on the doorstep of a beautiful and slightly modest terrace house, Santana brushed something non-existent off her dress as Blaine nervously adjusted his tie. "Jesus Blaine, we're here to see old friends not participate in a freakin orgy, now stop sweating!" With a hard glance, he dropped his hands to the side, knowing that on the other side of that door was his past and what he thought would have been his future. With that she rang the doorbell and the seconds seemed to drag by until the door swung open, revealing Rachel Berry, her dress slightly disarrayed and a huge grin on her face. Pulling them both inside for a tight hug, she alerted the house of their arrival, in which they responded with whoops and cheers. "Its so good to see you Rachel" Blaine offered, nudging Santana, she presented a comically fake grin. Seeing as Rachel had clearly downed a few drinks, Blaine knew that her lack of a filter needed to be far away from Santana. Nodding politely, he geared her towards the murmurs of conversation in the living room and the loud crude expletives spilling over into the back yard.

Surveying the room, he saw the entire clan. Brittany, clearly drunk, sat giggling in Artie's lap. Puck was proudly stroking Quinn's bump while she engaged in excited conversation with Tina and Mike. Oh shit. There he was. Blaine knew it was coming but it still felt a little too real, a little too much to take. God, he forgot how beautiful he was. Kurt Hummel. Ex-boyfriend. Call it a cliche but he truly was the love of his life. Immersed in conversation with Sam and Finn, Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt's lips were slightly parted amidst a chuckle, his neck slanted gracefully, a column of alabaster above his fragile shoulders. God, how soft it would be against his tongue, his firm muscles shaped his lithe form. Before Blaine could look away Kurt glanced up, his smile became bleak and faded and his eyes adopted a look of anguish and Blaine himself felt tortured.

Santana saw the exchange from across the room. God, how could two people be so stupid! The room had dimmed slightly and conversation was quaint and she knew that everybody had started to feel a little awkward. That alone meant that Kurt and Blaine couldn't talk privately and that was one thing she would not allow.

It was all too quick for Blaine. One minute he was trying to regain some air back into his lungs, the next, Santana had stalked over, greeted Kurt and then proceeded to pull him over towards Blaine. Oh god, she was not doing this! But before he could leave, he was standing face to face with Kurt Hummel. For the first time in too many years. Obviously proud of herself, Santana smirked and began to engage the entire room in loud, obnoxious rants, drawing their attention away from the two standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. There was no doubt that she truly was Blaine's best friend.

Kurt attempted a smile towards Blaine but it felt strained, judging by Blaine's grimace it obviously came across as creepy. Fan-freakin-tastic. At some point Rachel began to make a drunken announcement on just how much she misses the Glee Club, for whatever reason, this gained Blaine's attention. Kurt took this opportunity to really look at Blaine. God, he missed him. His hair curled freely around a broad, intelligent brow and lean, angular cheeks. And his mouth...his mouth could only be described as sensual, even when quirked in that generous line.

"Kurt?" Shit, his mouth was moving. Kurt blinked back to reality just in time for Blaine to ask him how he was. Answering him with a breathy fine Blaine smiled softly, "God Kurt..it's been too long..I...I've really missed you". The words rolled past his lips in a smooth measured timbre that eased Kurt's anxiety at once, especially when his cool green eyes drank in his entirety. "I've missed you Blaine..a lot..you look incredible". As soon as the words left his mouth Kurt flushed but in that second he could have sworn he saw Blaine's eyes darken with arousal.

As the party progressed, tensions eased and before they knew it Kurt and Blaine were laughing about something or other, courtesy of the tequila shots Santana was adamant to hand out. Wanting to get away from prying eyes, Blaine led Kurt over to Rachel's god-awful ceramic kitchen, in which they sat at opposing stools, a counter dividing them. Kurt gazed as Blaine rambled on excitedly about some big law case he was taking on, his eyes lighting up in a way that Kurt hadn't seen in nearly 10 years. Looking around the kitchen, old memories came flooding back. Rachel Berry sleepovers..ones where he invited his boyfriend...ones where they kissed...where they...Without Warning Kurt scraped back from the stool and stood, startling Blaine, who then proceeded towards Kurt until there were mere inches between them.

The concern etched on Blaine's face made Kurt want to ball up and cry...it made him want..want things he promised he would never allow himself to think about. "Kurt..what is it? You look...do you want to go back inside?" Kurt paused..his voice catching.."Blaine..being here..with you..all of this is starting to feel a little..too real". He trailed off, not knowing exactly how to explain his own words when he didn't fully understand them himself. Little did he know, he had just parroted back Blaine's first thoughts upon seeing him.

Do not kiss him. He does not want you. Looking at the face in front of him, Blaine easily found himself ignoring those very orders, pushing them to the back of his mind, he leaned in that little bit closer. It made a world of difference.

A/N: That was officially my first ever piece of fanfiction. Tell me how I did? Would you like a Chapter 2? Thank you to my wonderful Beta SoFlyLikeADCriss :) **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer. I Do Not Own Glee_

His body crowded him and Kurt didn't so much as breathe. He leaned forward, until his head was hovering at the slope of Kurt's neck, he heard the soft rasp of his breath. At that moment Kurt could have sworn he felt the swift pressure of his mouth brushing over his pulse, which lurched into an erratic beat. Heat seared Kurt's throat as he moaned at the familiar light touch. Pulling back only slightly, Blaine gently placed his forehead on Kurt's, so close his eyelashes brushed against him. Blaine swallowed; his cock was stiff with need, his blood pounding hot and furiously through his body. Then Kurt's barely audible plea of please sent him crashing over the edge. A dark growl boiled out from between his lips as he claimed his mouth hungrily. _Fuck_. He traced his tongue along the delicate seam of his mouth; Kurt was unable to bite back his mewled complaint when Blaine abruptly drew back.

"Is this too real for you Kurt, huh?" His words carried no malice, simply lust. "It's too fucking real for me...Christ...Kurt". He broke off and reclaimed Kurt's mouth, his kiss ferociously carnal. Their hands roamed wildly, clutching at clothing that was close to falling apart, as they swallowed moans of pleasure. They pulled back only to breathe harshly against each other's mouths, their faces flushed and desperate. It was only then that they remembered exactly where they were. Blaine had no idea why he did what he was about to; maybe Kurt just supplied him with some very thorough new found confidence. It didn't matter. He backed Kurt roughly against the counter, his arms trapping him. Leaning in dangerously close, he nipped at Kurt's earlobe before wrapping it around his teeth and tugging harshly. Kurt threw his head back gasping, his hands gripping tightly onto Blaine's arms. Blaine pulled back slowly, avoiding Kurt's eyes as he proceeded to walk away, smoothing down his outfit as he did so. After regaining his breath, it was only then that Kurt realised Blaine had whispered something in his ear. A promise. "_Tonight_".

When Kurt finally returned to the party he immediately spotted Blaine quietly conversing with Santana. With what appeared to be a confirming nod from Santana, Blaine blew out a sigh of relief and quick thanks before pulling her in for a short hug. Santana was a lesbian. Blaine was gay. Kurt recited this repeatedly in his head and yet he couldn't fight the surge of jealousy that arose in seeing Blaine in someone else's arms. When Santana caught him staring he hurriedly looked away, but not before seeing a knowing laugh fall from her lips.

He watched as she began to pick up her belongings and say goodbye to individual members. As always, the life of the party wasn't going to allow this. "Hey! Come on, you can't leave yet! The party's only just starting!" Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck attempted to usher Santana to a seat. "Puck I have to go, I have things to do, which are honestly more important than this!"

"Yeah? Like what?" Puck retaliated. Kurt didn't miss her immediate glance towards Blaine, who then hung his head in guilt. Her expression hardened at this, he shouldn't have felt guilty, and not after everything he sacrificed. "None of your business Noah", she then addressed the room, "It was great seeing you all". After Santana had left, shortly after, many others began to depart until eventually it was just Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Not missing the awkward silence, Rachel announced she was going to bed and that they were each welcome to a spare bedroom.

They stood practically on opposite ends of the living room. Kurt couldn't do this. He was in a relationship; if you could even call it that his subconscious sniped. Nevertheless, Alex would never do this to him. As he prepared to parrot this back to Blaine, he was interrupted by a loud, shrewd yelling. One day. One day Kurt was going to murder Rachel Berry. "Guys, you can't stay downstairs, come upstairs and pick a bedroom!" They waited until the stomping of her feet could no longer be heard before bursting into a fit of giggles. Still smiling, Blaine led Kurt upstairs before stopping outside of the first door. Before he could protest, Blaine walked in and Kurt couldn't help but follow, closing the door behind.

A long silence stretched between them. They both stood their ground, tenacious as ever.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? One day we were together, the next you were gone without a word." Kurt was proud, he had been dying to say it and had managed to do so calmly.

His outburst didn't surprise Blaine. Hell, he had it coming for 10 years. Now was his chance. He could tell Kurt he had no choice. He could tell him how much it killed him every time he thought about leaving. "Kurt, nothing I say is going to make up for what I did to you. And I'm sorry". Hearing Kurt's thinly veiled scoff, Blaine could feel the anger rising in him, his jaw clenched tightly. "But I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't. All I know is we're here now". Kurt looked up to see blazing, determined eyes staring straight back. "What do you want Kurt? Tell me." Kurt blinked at him, his lips parted but unspeaking. Blaine could see he had already made his decision. Closing his eyes in resignation Blaine made his way to the door, the feeling of rejection weighing down on him heavily.

"Blaine..." The sound of his name rolling off his lips was jarring in its intimacy.

"Don't..." he replied thickly.

Trying to keep his knees from buckling, Kurt stalked over to him, in disbelief over what he was about to propose. "We have this night, and then it ends. We never see each other again. We never think about each other or this night. It's already been 10 years. We have to forget one another." Hating every word, Blaine nodded furiously. If only for one night, Kurt would be Blaine's once more.

The night was slowly drifting into the early hours of the morning. Blaine refused to waste any more time. His gaze was steady and calm; he reached out and softly brushed his calloused hands along the line of his cheek. Much faster than Kurt could track him, Blaine closed the scant few inches that separated them. In the next instant his mouth claimed Kurt's, biting on the soft flesh between his teeth. Whimpering, Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's curls, desperate for more. The kiss soon became all tongues and teeth, Blaine spoke but it came out strangled, unintelligible. He wedged himself deeper between Kurt's thighs, grinding his stiff erection roughly against him. Kurt nearly came from the delicious friction alone. He lifted his feet and locked his ankles firmly around Blaine's waist, lost in pleasure, Blaine growled and threw him into the door behind, his rough tongue stroking hotly against the pale bruised skin. He was merciless; he wanted to hear Kurt scream.

"Blaine...please..." Kurt moaned, not a second later, Blaine had backed him up off the door and dropped him gently on the bed, his arms bracing the headboard behind, his knees aligned with Kurt's hips. Hovering above, Blaine's expression was dark, almost feral. It drove a hot spike of arousal through Kurt but this was about both of them. Within seconds their clothes had been torn off and thrown carelessly to the ground, Kurt took this opportunity to slide out from underneath Blaine and clamber on top. Blaine's dick thrust up between them, its broad head glistened with moisture, so tempting, Kurt couldn't resist bending over and sucking him deep into his mouth, torturing him with the slow, steady slide of his tongue against his flesh. Blaine let out a hoarse shout; he shuddered as he moved up and down, tightening the pressure that was tingling at the base of his spine. With an animal snarl, and great difficulty, he pulled out and threw Kurt against the mattress.

Blaine traced his fingertips from the sternum down to the concave of Kurt's hip, eliciting a small sigh which Blaine caught with a searing kiss, as he thrusted his tongue between parted, wet lips. "I need to fuck you...God Kurt...please...will you let me?" His admission only inflamed Kurt more. _Shit. This was Rachel Berry's house. Where the hell were they gonna get lube?_ Blaine must have had the same thought as he pressed two fingers gently against Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. _Oh fuck_. Moaning, Kurt swallowed them greedily, Blaine licked his lips as he pulled back two fingers slick with spit. Kurt tried to steady his breathing as Blaine rolled on the condom he found in Kurt's wallet. They ignored the possible reasons of why it was there. Blaine grinned as he teased Kurt's entrance; he leaned down to whisper in the ear of a now writhing Kurt. Without warning, he roughly pushed two fingers in and began to fuck Kurt roughly. "Ohh...shit...Blaine please don't stop...fuck yes!" Blaine had heard enough. He had to be inside of him. Pulling his fingers out he placed his cock at Kurt's thoroughly fucked hole and began to slide in. "God Kurt...how are you still so fucking tight?" he choked out, his body in complete ecstasy. "Just fuck me Blaine...I want to feel it for days!"

He dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and grunted as he drew back, then plunged in further than before, eliciting a broken sob from the man beneath him. Kurt lifted his hips to meet the hard thrusts as a raw scream tore from his throat. Blaine's hips began to piston wildly; he released a low, cut-off shout, followed by a steady stream of fuck.

"You're mine Kurt, you know that?" Blaine was babbling now but he meant every word. But even over the harsh smack of skin against skin he heard it. The word went through him like fire. _Kurt said yes. _

"You're mine" he gasped against his mouth, Kurt couldn't deny it, not now. Feeling the sharp nip of Kurt's teeth sinking into his lower lip, Blaine bucked wildly and began to fuck Kurt harder without abandon. Not wanting to come yet, Blaine pulled out roughly, neither of them were sated. Not even close. Being with each other turned them into something else entirely.

Dripping with sweat, Kurt shoved Blaine down and settled on his hips. Blaine fisted his hands at his sides to keep from grabbing him and impaling him in his flushed, hard cock. Slowly. So fucking slowly he inched down. Even Kurt couldn't tease him anymore, groaning, he sank down hard on his starving cock as Blaine released a strangled moan. With Blaine thrusting up and Kurt rocking back and forth, their cocks were so close to release.

"Kurt...shit...I'm gonna come". Before Kurt could respond, with a guttural moan, Blaine released inside Kurt, his face in blissful agony as he rode out his orgasm. "Blaine...I'm so close...make me come". He began to thrust into the loose fist Blaine made around his cock, his entire body glistening with sweat. "Come on baby...I wanna see it...wanna see you come...all over me..." Blaine was cut off by Kurt's strangled shout of his name as he released thick ropes of cum all over Blaine's olive skin.

In that moment, possession rolled over Blaine like a storm. He ached with need for all of Kurt, his Kurt. Irrevocably. Eventually sated and after a thorough clean-up, they lay boneless in each other's arms as sleep took over them both. Little did they know this was most assuredly not their last night together.

A/N: So happy with the response you guys gave me; this chapter was for you, tell me what you thought? So...Chapter 3, Yay or Nay?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Glee.**_

_A/N: First of all, thank you so much to all the people who favourited, alerted and reviewed this, love you all! Here's the third chapter, you're either gonna love or hate the twist aha! Whatever you think please please please review, let me know that I'm writing for people who actually want to read this crap :P Plus I wrote this in a few hours, that's why it's so short so don't hate me._

It was only a few hours shortly after that Kurt began to stir to consciousness. Shifting to the side, he realised the abnormal feel of the sheets beneath him. This was not his bed. And he sure as hell did not have more than 2 legs last time he checked. It was at this moment that, only a mere few inches away, he felt the stirring of another. It was then that he felt the distinct warmth of a strong thigh brush against his own. _Oh fuck. He had slept with Blaine...and it was so damn good._

Clutching the warm sheets below, Kurt shivered, the soft, steady breathing of Blaine hot against his neck, heat radiating from his equally naked body. _So, so naked. _Abruptly, Kurt swung his legs over the bed, scanning the floor for his strewn clothes. Reaching over for his shirt, he felt a sharp sting spike through him. It had been so long since he had felt that pleasant ache. At least, one that he didn't regret. The memories of the previous night sent a flare of unadulterated lust through Kurt, so vibrant; it was all he could do not to slide back in next to Blaine. The feel of his rough, calloused hands against his skin. The low, sultry moans and harsh grunts against his ear. Sinking his teeth and muffling his screams into Blaine's olive skin. Shaking out the images, he retreated and put on the remainder of his discarded clothes.

Sighing, Kurt tiptoed to the door and shut it gently behind him, knowing that if he looked back, even for a second, he would lose his resolve. _God, you are not going to cry._ And yet, he was leaving Rachel Berry's house in tears...for the second time...

Blaine woke suddenly; roused from a peaceful sleep. He leisurely blinked his eyes until they had adjusted to the darkness. Rolling over he laid his right hand on the empty space there. For one fleeting moment, he wished that it wouldn't be empty. _Idiot._ The bed was still warm with a lingering scent. _His scent. _

The reality Blaine quickly succumbed to became too much, he had to get out of this bed. The bed where he had held Kurt. Where he had made that slender work of art writhe beneath him. As his head fell into his hands he took a shuddering, deep breath. That was it. Never again. He would never see Kurt Hummel again. That thought alone caused an ache deep in his gut, one that remained when the tears eventually spilled over.

Nursing a Grande non-fat mocha, Kurt sat in front of his laptop, experiencing something new and alien. _Writer's Block._ It's not that he didn't know what to write, but something else invaded his thoughts entirely. Deciding that the white blank page before him provided no inspiration at all, his gaze roamed the surrounding coffee shop. He stopped at a young girl, no older than 5, standing completely unaccompanied, her eyes frantic and searching. Against his better judgement, Kurt stood, sauntered over until he had knelt in front of her. _Wow. _She was beautiful. With soft, soulful hazel eyes and auburn hair carelessly spread out upon dainty shoulders, Kurt was in awe. Realising how creepy he must have looked, he decided it was best to speak. Soon.

"Hi sweetie...um...are you lost?" She nibbled on her lip nervously, her tiny hands fiddling with the buttons on her pea-green coat.

"My name is Kurt. What's yours?" Seconds passed. Holding out a dainty hand she spoke clearly and confidently, "Serena".

Chuckling, Kurt took her hand and shook it gently. Her eyes lit up at this. Well, at least Kurt had thought so. But no, she was looking past him. Grinning with what Kurt swore was relief, Serena ran past him and into the arms of the person behind.

"Daddy! I didn't mean to get up and leave I swear! But you were taking so long so I went to find you."

"Serena...do you know how much you scared Daddy? I thought I had lost you."

_That voice. It couldn't be..._

"It's okay Daddy. I met Kurt, he was really nice. He's really pretty too. "

There was an unmistakeable silence.

Kurt still hadn't found the courage to turn around. To see who held Serena.

He didn't need to.

With a shaky breath, he turned.

_Blaine Anderson._

_Blaine Anderson had a daughter._

"Kurt" Blaine exhaled unsteadily. "I...I can explain". Holding Serena protectively, his eyes were wide; Kurt could have laughed at his gaping fish imitation. But Kurt couldn't laugh. He couldn't breathe.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Kurt knew he would regret it but at that moment he just didn't care. Eventually tearing his eyes away from the impossible, Kurt rushed to grab his laptop before running out; ignoring Blaine's plea's to stop.

He left them standing them there.

He knew what he should have done. He should have gone home to Alex. He should have told him that he slept with the former love of his life instead of some lie about staying up all night gossiping with Rachel Berry.

Kurt didn't do any of that. He needed answers. Ignoring everything, what was right, Kurt took a different road. He knew exactly where he had to go to get these answers.

A/N: Oh God, I'm freaking out over what I've just wrote! Was it a good idea? Please review and let me know! Worth carrying on or not? If so the next chapter will be Kurt getting these answers but who does he go to? Plus a big ol` confrontation between our two favourite people!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Glee.**_

_A/N: I know, I'm the worst writer ever. First of all, thank you so much to all the people who favourited, alerted and reviewed this, love you all! Here's the fourth chapter! I am truly sorry this took so long but I have been crazed lately with so much stuff! If you ship it like me, Happy Crisscolfer Day! If not, let's be respectful of one another xx_

_A daughter. Blaine Anderson had a daughter. _Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He was never one to wander the streets aimlessly; he knew exactly where he was going. He should have been at work, writing up the exciting climax of his plot but there was no time. No motivation. He saw the sleek two-storey house in sight. That was when he stopped and stood still. It was at that moment he wished to be like everyone else. Uncaring and selfish. He wanted to be able to enter a seedy bar and drink till he blacked out. _Like it would make any difference_ Kurt thought. He already felt drained, tired and useless. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Kurt approached the door of the house, knocked, and waited his longest wait yet.

Swinging the door open, already huffing at the apparent intruder, Santana rolled her eyes at the sight of Kurt so dishevelled. _Oh God she knows. She knows everything._ Without speaking, she swivelled and retreated further into the house, Kurt took the open door as invitation to enter. The interior of the house was...interesting to say the least. A few too many graphic paintings and crude artefacts for Kurt's liking. Accepting the glass of water politely that had been thrusted into his face, Kurt took a tiny sip but the lump in his throat remained. Uncomfortable Silence had now taken on a whole new meaning.

Clearing his throat nervously, much to Santana's annoyance, Kurt realised he hadn't thought about where to even begin. "You know about her." Santana stated, her eyes accusing and yet slightly sympathetic. He nodded, looking away.

"Look, whatever you're here for, I can't tell you. You wanna know something? You ask Blaine. Simple as that. I'm not your BFF. I'm not your therapist. Blaine reserved those rights long ago." At that, Kurt croaked out his confession. "Last night...we..."

"Fucked?" Santana offered, smirking. A deep blush rose on his cheeks, his silence was confirmation enough.

"His daughter...er..."

"Serena" Santana corrected. "What about her?"

Almost ashamedly Kurt asked "Is there...I mean...her mother..."

Santana's expression hardened, her fists clenched, turning her knuckles a startling white. "Mother?" she scoffed. "She fucked off a long time ago; Blaine's been her dad and her mom her whole goddamn life." Kurt swore he saw tears welling but decidedly valued his genitals too much to acknowledge them. Releasing a deep breath, Santana sat cautiously next to him, her face kind but guarded.

"Listen up Porcelain. When I saw Blaine for the first time God knows how many years ago, he was a frickin' mess. Trying to hold this screaming little lump...he was terrified. But he did it. He still does it every day." Even Santana knew she couldn't hide her tears or the crack in her voice. She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, undoubtedly embarrassed.

"He's done a damn near perfect job with Serena and the last thing he needs is you fucking with his head. Figure out what you want. Soon. I hate to be the one to say it but the moment you kissed, you became a part of this."

She was right. Kurt knew she was right. But he still had questions. "That night...at the party...what were the two of you talking about?" She quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "It's just that...you got out of there pretty quick..."

_What have I done? _Blaine could still taste Kurt on his lips. _Tonight._ His own words echoed around him and yet all he wanted was to turn around and claim Kurt completely. Every part of him. A thrill of lust shivered through him as his entire body grew hot with arousal, his mind buzzing with different ways of taking Kurt. How he wanted Kurt beneath him, writhing, begging for more. How he wanted to fuck him hard and rough and mark every inch of that flesh. How he would fuck him again and again, bury himself deep inside Kurt, and if he was lucky, feel every inch of Kurt inside him, taking him deeper and deeper...

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts, he caught Santana's eye and stalked over, licking his lips nervously. He didn't miss the devilish gleam in her eyes as she surveyed his bruised lips and disarrayed outfit. "It was an accident", he blurted, "I kissed him! I didn't mean to...well I did...God I want to again...and I whispered tonight like some creepy ass stalker...oh god..."

Before Blaine could ramble on any further, he was cut off by Santana's deep cackle. "Calm the fuck down! Look, the babysitter's only there till 11, right? Obviously you can't take him back to your place...so I will go and watch Serena. You stay here and go get him. I want all of the dirty details Anderson, you hear me?" Blaine's expression softened, "You would do that for me?" They both knew it was a stupid question, Santana had done everything for Blaine, and there wasn't a day that Blaine didn't thank God for her. He pulled her in tightly, whispered a gentle thank you as she stepped back, smiling.

As Santana finished recalling the last minute details, Kurt had more questions than answers.

"Serena really is the most amazing-

"Take me to him. Please-just take me to him..."

He watched confusion flicker on her face...and then it clicked. Snatching the keys, they all but ran out the house and climbed into Santana's car, tires squealing as they went to deal with Blaine Anderson.

Very little boundaries existed between Blaine and Santana. It was that very reason that, with Kurt in tow, allowed Santana to walk straight into his home. Kurt smiled slowly. The stack of Disney DVD'S, absurd pictures hung on bright walls, this house screamed Blaine Anderson.

"Seriously San, what have I told you-"

Blaine dropped the plate he was scrubbing as he took in the sight of Kurt. The tick of the clock was deafening in the silence that followed. The three of them shuffled awkwardly, the floor beneath them suddenly became so interesting.

"Santana..." Blaine's voice was no higher than a whisper, "It's nearly 3, and Serena needs to be picked up from school...could you..." he trailed off, all the while his eyes trained on Kurt, unflinching. Neither of them had even heard her say sure or even noticed her absence until they heard the quiet clock of the front door closing.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine-"

The moment was so cliché they couldn't help but chuckle. "I came here to talk" Kurt clarified as Blaine unashamedly eyed him, his eyes blazing. "It's none of my business how your daughter came to be", he continued, "but I need to know why you didn't tell me. God Blaine, a fucking child!" With each word, Kurt grew more furious. "Where the hell do you get off hiding something like that from me? Would have been nice to know before I let you fuck me-"

"I'm sorry! Christ Kurt, I didn't realise I was such a fucking burden! What the hell does it matter? You said one last night so why are you even fucking here?" Kurt would never admit how turned on Blaine cursing made him. Before he could retaliate with some choice words of his own, he found himself face to face with Blaine. His eyes were smouldering, his voice rough. His mouth was suddenly dry as Blaine's eyes raked over his body. "We can't all be free to do what we want Kurt, to fuck who we choose." The words were whispered against his lips, his hot breath drawing a tiny whimper from Kurt. "I'm not free", Blaine abruptly pulled back, his face a mask of confusion. "I...I have a boyfriend..."

Before further guilt could take over Kurt, he was thrust roughly against the wall. "Does he know Kurt?" Blaine growled, his eyes searching Kurt's. A cruel laugh fell from his lips. "God Kurt...he doesn't know anything, does he? Does he know how hard I fucked you, how you begged for more? How you said you were mine?"

Kurt couldn't take anymore. With a strangled cry, he yanked Blaine forward, "I am yours" he replied firmly, as their lips met, biting and sucking hungrily. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, Kurt moaned, winding his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine moved down to suck at his neck, growling when he saw the dark bruises he had left from the night before, his blood pulsing with dominance. He nipped and sucked at the marks as Kurt threw his head back against the wall, dismissing the pain as he whined for more.

"Can he do this to you Kurt, huh? Do you moan like a little slut for him?" Blaine was panting now, his lips reaching for any unmarked skin he could find. "Does he make you feel this good? God, look how hard you are for me...all for me..." Blaine trailed off as he reclaimed Kurt's lips with a growl.

_Brrrnnnggg! Brnngg! _Blaine unwillingly pulled back, the phone ringing obnoxiously loud, as he rested his head against Kurt's, both trying to catch their breath. Sighing, Blaine answered the phone, his expression growing from annoyance to unadulterated fear. Kurt could only hear fast-paced chattering that he soon identified as Santana. Hanging up the phone, Blaine began rushing around wildly, snatching his keys and a jacket.

"Blaine...please...what's wrong? Tell me!" Kurt pleaded. As if only remembering that Kurt stood there, he shook his head as if trying to make sense of what he had heard.

"Santana rang...Serena was playing on the monkey bars and she fell and she hit her head...I just...I have to go...she's waiting for me..." Kurt could see Blaine attempting to hold back tears and nodded in confirmation as he watched Blaine sprint out the door. Kurt soon realised that in every encounter they had, one of them was always walking out the door.

It had been a rough night for Blaine. He couldn't even think about how bad he had screwed up with Kurt, not when his baby girl was in trouble. She was fine, only a little bump, but that didn't stop Blaine from tossing and turning all night.

He looked at his watch and cursed silently, if he didn't bust his ass Serena would be late for school and he would be late for work again. Jogging up the stairs, he entered Serena's room, only to see her still sleeping.

"Come on baby, wake up! We're losing daylight." He frowned as he picked out her clothes, surprised at the lack of a response. Spinning around he smiled at the tranquil expression on her sleeping face.

"Serena...wake up sweetie..." Leaning over, he shook her tiny body gently. She didn't open her eyes. He shook her harder. Nothing.

"God...oh god...no...Serena...wake up now! Serena!"

There was no response.

_A/N: Longest Chapter ever. I feel drained aha! So, whaddya think, drop me a review?_


End file.
